


Vampire

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Vampires, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius tries to help out a friend by throwing off the trail. Remus does not appreciate the help for some reason.Oneshot/drabble





	Vampire

Some people were dangerously close to figuring out Remus Lupin's secret. If anyone but their friend group and the proper teachers did though...he could be expelled. And Sirius Black couldn't have that.

He'd have to do something, and fast. 

So he figured out what to do. Without giving himself time to change his mind, one morning in the Great Hall, he jumped up on one of the tables. 

" **REMUS LUPIN IS A VAMPIRE,"** he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Below him, Remus slowly covered his face.

Silence. Then:

" **...I KNEW IT.** " some kid yelled out in the crowd. 

For the record he wasn't, but hey: no one else had to know that. 


End file.
